


you know what? i'm going back to sleep

by tobacclifford



Series: 5sos gc [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I dont know what to tag, M/M, Muke af, ashton hates this band, band gc, calum hates this band, everyone hates this band, i couldnt think of a good title im so sorry fam, i didnt know what to call this, i re read it and laughed for 20 minutes, i wrote this in like five minutes btw, luke hates this band, michael hates this band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobacclifford/pseuds/tobacclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum: i ordered pizza</p>
<p>calum: pepperoni btw</p>
<p>luke: i'd rather drink michaels cum than eat pepperoni pizza smh</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know what? i'm going back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a dream that luke and michael were thumb wrestling and luke dislocated his thumb and michael cried................. :-)

michael: LUKE

michael: PINGUUUU

michael: BABY

luke: yeah? :-)

michael: OUR ANNIVERSARY

michael: IS TODAYYY

michael: 2 YEARS SINCE WE HAD SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME AND I TOPPED :D

luke: oh

luke: u always top anyway

luke: wait u counted down to an anniversary date for when we had sex for first time??

calum: michael that's fucked up

ashton: nah, i'd do the same tbh

michael: :D

michael: to celebrate we could uh, ya know, fuck :))

luke: im tired

michael: ur not the one doing anything, pingu, u just lay there

ashton: let me just pipe in....

ashton: it is so cute how u call luke pingu <33

michael: i already know, buttface

ashton: :((

calum: lol i am so lost rn

calum: who wants to play fifa

luke: me ! *insert annoying snowman emoji that luke puts in his tweets ugh*

michael: no.

luke: :'-(

michael: :(

michael: sorry pingu :( of course we can all play fifa

ashton: #fifa #ftw

luke: michael

michael: yes pingu? :D

luke: i love u

michael: i love u more pingu

calum: lol i need to leave before all this sweetness gives me a cavity is2g

ashton: -__-

ashton: fml can we just order a pizza n play fifa all day instead of texting each other even tho we're in the same room

calum: michael

calum: luke

calum: pingu

michael: hEY

calum: i thought it was hi lol

michael: NOBODY CALLS LUKE PINGU

michael: except me

michael: shitty buttFaces uGh

luke: yeah

luke: only michael can call me pingu

luke: :P

michael: PINGU BABY I LOVE UUU <33

luke: :-)

ashton: fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa fifa

michael: stfu

luke: ok

michael: not u pingu <33

calum: i ordered pizza

calum: pepperoni btw

luke: I HATE PEPPERONI THOUGH

luke: :"-(

calum: ffs

luke: i'd rather drink michaels cum than eat pepperoni pizza smh

michael: <33

ashton: you know what? i'm going back to sleep.

calum: fuck i hate this band

luke: that's my line ;/

luke: smh

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO FUCJKINF SORRY THESE ARE SO BAD OGM


End file.
